


SPN Coda 14x14 - "Ouroboros"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 14 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel





	SPN Coda 14x14 - "Ouroboros"

It’s been a couple of hours since everything happened. They had taken all the hunters outside and made a pire. Dean couldn’t stand to stay too long there, watching the people that got killed because of him burn. He’s already watched too many loved ones on a pire.

He leaves Sam, Cas, Jack and Rowena there and goes back to the bunker. Already planning to drink himself to sleep, he goes straight to the cabinet where the liquor is and grabs two bottles of whiskey. He goes to his room and sits at his well-loved memory foam with a sigh. 

He opens one of the bottles and takes a big sip, staring at the wall and trying not to think about everything that happened, which turns out to be very difficult. After a long time—maybe hours, who knows—he hears footsteps at the hall and then a knock at his door. He just takes another sip instead of answering it, but the door opens anyway and Cas enters his room.

Cas sits beside him, takes the bottle from his hand and takes a long sip.

“Trying to drink like you did when you discovered God didn’t give a crap about us?” Cas gives him the bottle back and sighs.

“No, I learned my lesson then. That hangover was especially bad, so I’m not eager to repeat it.”

“That’s why I always say to never stop drinking. That way you won’t get a hangover.” 

“Yeah, and that must be really healthy.” Dean can almost hear Cas rolling his eyes.

They sit in silence for a while, sharing the bottle. Once that bottle is finished, neither of them seems to want to open the other one. They change their positions, sitting with their backs on the headboard of the bed, their sides touching, each enjoying the warmth they get from the other.

Dean speaks first, “How are the others?” Cas sighs.

“As good as we could expect, I think. Rowena seems a bit down, but Sam said he would keep an eye on her.” 

Dean gives a small smile, “I’m glad they’re working things out. And I’m glad Rowena decided to be on our team.”

“Yeah, me too.” They stay quiet for a few more minutes, but Cas seems to be building the courage to say something. “I thought I… we were going to lose you today. After all the work we had to stop you from your suicidal plan, to lose you to some monster.” 

Dean scoffs. “It won’t be that easy taking me down.” Cas smiles at that. “You should have let me go on with my plan. All of those hunters would be alive, Cas. They’re dead because of me.”

“No, Dean, there was nothing we could have done. You really think Michael wouldn’t find a way out of that box? And what about you? Sam’s soul spent a year with Lucifer and Michael in the cage, and you remember how he was with all those memories. Imagine what Michael would put you through for eternity.”

“Yeah, but that’s on me. I let him in in the first place, so I should be the one to suffer the consequences and not those hunters, who ran from him in the other world just to get killed by him here. And all because of me.”

“It’s not your fault, Dean. There was nothing to be done.” 

Dean sighs. “Yeah, well, that’s not how I feel. But I still don’t understand why Michael would get out of my body and find another host, which would be harder.”  
“Well, he probably thinks you’re too difficult to handle. He already tried to take over you body twice now and wasn’t able to get you under control. Maybe he just got tired. Can’t say I don’t understand him. You can be a real pain sometimes.” Cas gives Dean a smile.

“Shut up, you love me. Think how boring it would be if I wasn’t like this. No fun at all.” Dean puts his head on Cas’ shoulder, sighing.

“Yeah, I probably wouldn’t have fallen for a boring man, who followed his fate without any trouble. Where would be the fun in that?”

“Exactly. Glad to see you agree with me.” They laugh a little, and then stay quiet, just enjoying each other.

“I’m glad I didn’t lose you today, Dean. In all these years we’ve known each other, I think I never thought about how I could really lose you, even just to a monster.”

“Well, I’m happy I didn’t die. I would really miss these moments. I would miss you.” Cas sighs and puts an arm around Dean, making him lay his head on Cas’ chest.

“I would too.” He kisses Dean’s forehead and closes his eyes. “A lot.”

They stay like that for the rest of the night, just enjoying the fact they’re still together and choosing to deal with all of their problems the next day, since they don’t tend to disappear, unfortunately. But as long as they have each other, they can deal with anything that gets thrown on their way.


End file.
